Kal-El (DC Extended Universe)
: Superman's cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. Strangely enough, he does not seem to possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his strength seems on par for a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. ** : Technically, this is the main source of Superman's powers. As a Kryptonian, Superman's cells absorb yellow solar energy, and this in turn, fuels all of his powers and abilities. Superman's cells also store solar energy as well, allowing him to retain his powers under roofed structures or even at night, although he eventually needs a yellow sun to recharge his powers. ** : The exact magnitude of Superman's strength is unknown. This is because Superman's strength, like his many other powers, has fluctuated over time. However, his strength should effortlessly range into the multi-megaton level at the very least. When he was a child and the school bus he was on fell to a river, Clark was able to push it to safety. As he became an adult, Superman fought General Zod and his minions and defeated all of them in combat. ** : Superman's body is nigh-invulnerable. He was hit by a train and remained conscious. Superman also survived being hit by an energy blast from a kryptonian ship's weapon and could easily take hits from the U.S. military's weapons. He was also able to withstand the World Engine's gravity beam long enough to destroy it. This ability, while never explicitly shown, was apparently existent even in his youth. ** : Superman has the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undefined period. ** : Under one Earth gravity, Superman is capable of flying at supersonic speeds. This process is explained by Superman mentally manipulating gravity around him, effectively becoming his own center of gravity. Superman can also fly in outer space. He has been seen to fly around the world, so it can be assumed that he can fly faster than that without atmospheric interference. ** : Superman is capable of enhanced reflex action and the ability to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. ** : Superman has incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up noises from across the globe. ** : The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from his eyes. Aside from using it combat, Superman once used his heat vision to cauterize an injury Lois Lane had suffered. He seemed to also have mastered this power in his childhood; which was demonstrated when his eyes glowed red and burned the metal on the door handle causing his teacher to react in pain because her hand was on the door. ** : The ability to see through anything. | Abilities = * : During battles, Superman relies on an improvised fighting style that makes use of his superhuman strength and speed. Although he lacks formal training in any fighting style, Superman was able to engage General Zod and his lieutenants in sustained fights and even defeat them. * : Superman has shown incredible intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to earth-humans. * : Superman has shown to have a powerful spirit, free of corruption and temptation. Having been raised by a kindly Kansas farmer and his wife, he was taught to protect life and help others. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Red Sunlight: Having lived under Earth's yellow sun almost his entire life, Superman never experienced Krypton's red sunlight. When brought on-board General Zod's spaceship, which simulated Krypton's environment, including its red sun, Superman was severely weakened, to the point he fell unconscious until his body adjusted. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Clark Kent/Superman was portrayed by Henry Cavill. Clark as a youth was portrayed by Cooper Timberline, at age 9, and Dylan Sprayberry, at age 13. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2013 Character Debuts